


Everything you want

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, request, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: A request for some Sledge x Jäger. Original post on my Tumblr Denilitarised_Zone.





	Everything you want

Shattering noises accompanied by a string of German curses filled the aparment. Having broken both the silence and his concentration, Seamus looked up from the mission report he was tasked to deliver the next day. He got up from his chair and stretched, leaving the unfinished piece behind. The report could wait. He had needed a break for much longer than he let on anyways - Marius’ anger in the room next to his had simply been a cue.  
Leaning in the barely high enough doorframe, the man watched in silence as the German ruffled his hair. Marius had been working on his broken equiment for hours now, much longer than Seamus took for the unfinished report. Still, it seemed the latter had made more progress.  
“You need a break,"the Brit began, gaining the other mans attention, "as much as I do too. It’s no use wrecking your brain like that.”  
“I don’t need a break until I find the goddamn mistake.”  
Marius huffed in annoyance, already attempting to pick up his tools again, gaining a sigh from the taller man which he chose to ignore; but Seamus was swift despite his imposing frame and left Marius no time to react as he was pulled into one of the hugs he loved.  
“Let’s take a break together. The machinery can wait until later, can it not?”  
Marius tended to act abrasive to his boyfriends affection, but the other man knew well enough how to get through to him. He didn’t receive an answer, but the heavy huff into his chest, followed by a pair of arms sneaking around his lower back were enough to make him smile. After a while of simply savouring each others presence, Marius’ muffled voice broke the silence once again.  
“Fine, you won. But only if we can get dinner.”  
“Of course,” Seamus answered, a smile evident in his tone, “everything you want.”


End file.
